George Grayson
George Grayson is a crook and the brother of John Grayson and uncle of Dick Grayson. He, along with his wife Clara, Dick's aunt Harriet Cooper, and Charles Grayson, are some of the only remaining relatives of Dick Grayson. History Dick Grayson had adjusted to the deaths of his parents as best he could. He had a loving father figure in the form of Bruce Wayne and a thrilling double-life that other kids his age could only dream about. In Autumn of one year, however, his happy life came crashing down around him. The dark period was heralded by the arrival at Wayne Manor of an older couple, a balding man named George and his grey-haired, spectacled wife Clara. As the man and woman began to hug him, Dick was sent reeling by the revelation that this was John Grayson's brother and his new wife. "Dick's coming home with us," George announced. "It's only fitting that the boy live with his blood relations. After all, he is my brother's boy and MY nephew." Bruce, already sceptical of the couple's claim to have been stranded in war-torn Europe for four years, would hear nothing of it. "You can't take Dick away now! Not after all these years. He's like a son! I WON'T LET YOU!" In a court custody battle, Bruce pleaded from the witness stand that "Dick is like my own son. I've even changed my will so that in case of my death, Dick will get my entire fortune. Your honor, I ... I love that boy. Please don't take him from me!" Unfortunately, Bruce's previous efforts to mask his Batman persona proved to be his undoing. George Grayson's attorney gleefully declared that "I will prove Mr. Wayne is not a fit guardian. I submit in evidence these newspaper clippings ... all reporting Mr. Wayne's activities as a nightclubbing, shiftless, cafe society playboy!" In the end, the judge felt compelled to award custody of Richard Grayson to his uncle. The next morning, Bruce and Dick took a last walk around Wayne Manor and Batcave. Choking back tears, Dick suggested that Bruce check the Batmobile's motor ("It ... it didn't sound t-too good yesterday") and finally began sobbing. "Easy, Dick ..." Bruce murmured, hugging him one last time. "Be a good soldier." A downhearted Alfred left Bruce alone in his study. "In order to cover up my Batman work, I had to pretend to be a playboy. And now it's made me lose the person I love the most! It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" The faithful butler returned in the evening with the master's cape and cowl, insisting that "the show must go on, and all that sort of thing." The scourge of Gotham's criminal element was not at his best that night. Distracted and disconsolate, Batman struggled to capture members of the "Fatso" Foley gang. Unexpectedly, a ray of sunshine entered the picture when a voice called out behind the Dark Knight: "Hello, Batman. Mind if I stick my two cents in?" Robin was back! The reunion was short-lived and Dick had to slip back to his bedroom before Uncle George noticed his absence. Nonetheless, Batman maintained a spirit of optimism. "Robin ... Dick ... stick this out ... It won't be long ... I promise you." Indeed, George Grayson finally decided to play his hand that evening. As Clara pulled off her wig, let her red hair fall across her youthful face and put on a revealing dress, George phoned Bruce Wayne with a startling proposal: "How would you like to buy back Dick Grayson? For just ONE of your few millions, Clara and I will put on an act that will make us look so wicked, the judge will be glad to award Dick back to you." An appalled Bruce related the story to Alfred, who had a simple suggestion: "Why not let The Batman act for you ?" Returning to the Grayson household, the Dark Knight ordered George and Clara to sign a confession and "get out of town -- but quick!" George had no intention of backing down without a fight. In the hour's grace period that Batman had given him, George contacted Gotham crime lord Fatso Foley and an ambush took the Dark Knight down. While Batman was imprisoned in an air compression chamber, Dick's uncle phoned Bruce Wayne to gloat that his intermediary had failed. It had been Alfred who answered the phone, however, and Dick awoke that night to find the butler rapping on his window with an umbrella. Together, they raided Foley's stronghold. The thugs who weren't defeated by Robin were sedated by Alfred, wielding the Penguin's umbrella, which he'd taken "the liberty of carrying ... from the trophy room." Batman accompanied the police to the Grayson residence, taking great satisfaction as the "loving couple" turned on one another. "You worm!" Clara had flung at George. "You got me into this with your talk of a million dollars!" "Shut up before I push your face in!" Matters were quickly rectified and the judge informed George and Clara that "fortunately for you both, your nephew, Dick, prefers to drop any charges ... because he wouldn't want to send his father's brother to jail. Now, you two vultures ... Get out of my sight!" "Mr. Wayne, Dick is yours again. Incidentally, I'm inclined to agree with The Batman. He visited me before and said that in spite of your playboy activities, you were really a good man." "Well," stammered Bruce, tugging at his collar. "Of all people, he should know ... eh, Dick?" George Grayson has not been seen since. Category:Characters